


Drinking Competition

by Ignithrowaway



Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Birthday Party, Competition, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: Gon wants to get his best friend to have a drinking competition with him. Killua isn’t too thrilled at the idea.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Drinking Competition

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a spiritual successor to the previous one. They’re connected so this is also a modern au. Also there is mentioning of sex stuff, so if that bothers you don’t read this.

“Killua Killua! Wanna have a drink off?”

Gon asked this every time they threw a party since they turned 21. The two have been dating since they were 16, currently engaged, and ever since they got in college they’ve thrown a party at least after every semester. They aren’t throwing school wide parties of course, neither of them want to get drunk at one of those for multiple reasons, instead they throw parties with their friends at their apartment. However, today was a birthday party.

Their apartment itself wasn’t big, but it wasn’t modest either. It was the size of the first floor of a two story house, living room and kitchen area right as you walk in. Kitchen on the right, living room on the left. From the living room went a hallway that led to the bedrooms. They have their bedroom, a restroom, and guest bed. Their bedroom on the right in the hall, the guest bed and restroom on the left, and of course their room had its own restroom. The couch was in the middle of the living room, able to seat 8 people because of its L shape with a coffee table in front of the couch, and the kitchen had all the drinks and food on both the table which had mostly sodas of all kinds, wings, chips and salsa, a lot of chocolate, and pizza, and on the island counter which had all the alcohol, from a tub of ice and beer to vodka, whiskey, rum and more. The TV on the wall had whatever show someone felt like putting on, normally football or basketball.

Now, Gon has been trying to get Killua to do a shot competition since he turned 21, but his boyfriend outright would refuse every time, saying he didn’t want to drink til he collapsed. However, this was a special party. It was Gon’s 22nd birthday party and Gon decided that this would be a prime time to get Killua to compete. 

“Come on, Killua! Let’s see who can do more shots! We won’t go more than 10 shots, promise.”

“Gon, we’ve been through this before—”

“Pleeeeease? As a present from my best and only boyfriend, fiancé, and best friend in the whole world would you please play? Just this once? It’s my 22nd birthday Killua and we’re getting married in June! Let’s have one completely drunk night together! You haven’t been really drunk since your birthday and I wanna see drunk Killua again!” Gon really loved it when Killua was drunk. There wasn’t much of a difference aside from him being really dizzy and really wanting Gon to hug him. Normally, Killua gets embarrassed from too many hugs and kisses from Gon when in public, especially at these parties. Gon really wants to shower Killua in affection despite it being his birthday and not Killua’s. He also wants to see which of them can actually do more shots. He loves doing these games, and the only person he hasn’t convinced yet is his one and only fiancé. Even Kurapika caved after 5 minutes of Gon asking, but Killua remained firm. Until today.

“Alright alright, I’ll just give you your present tomorrow.” Killua said, he was stuffing his face with pizza and chocolate. Gon however hadn’t eaten yet. If they go by who’s less drunk, Gon’ll lose since he’s got an empty stomach. That, however, has never needed to happen. Gon always does more shots than anyone. One time he went up to 11 shots of vodka when he was against Leorio, who did 10, and Knuckle, who did 8. Killua was not too happy with him and neither was his liver. Gon stopped doing shot competitions after that, but that was a few months ago. Gon had his heart set on him and his fiancé, Killua, doing that at least once before they graduated college, which was quite soon.

“Yes! You better give it your A-game! Loser has to do one thing the winner says!” Gon said, grabbing their shot glasses, they only had 3.

“Alrighty, no birthday boy pity then. Prepare to have a very embarrassing punishment, Gon.” Killua had quite the history of tolerance. The few times he did drink, he would need a good 7-8 shots just to get kinda drunk. Now Killua didn’t really enjoy getting any more than a little tipsy to begin with, so he was quite alright with downing 4-5 shots and feeling good. The one time he did more than 8 was his first drinking competition, where he did 11, just like Gon, against Bisky, who did 7. Unlike Gon, Killua didn’t have as bad a hangover, but because he wasn’t used to hangovers in general, he hated it and decided to never do another competition. Until his fiancé asked for one as a birthday present.

“Ooo, Gon finally got Killua to do one with him!” Leorio grabbed the vodka while Kurapika grabbed two glasses and filled them with water.

“So Gon, Killua, want us to put you guys on your bed if you two fall asleep?” Kurapika asked as he brought over the glasses and gave it to each of them from across the counter. Both of them had one glass, Leorio would be pouring the shots, and everyone else was there to watch if they so chose. Knuckle, Shoot, Palm, and Bisky each decided to watch from behind while Alluka and Nanika were next to Killua.

“Big Brother, are you sure?” Alluka knew her brother had high tolerance, but she knew Killua didn’t enjoy drinking too much at once.

“Killua, you know you don’t have to.” Nanika chimed in.

“I appreciate the worry, you two. But, I promise, big brother Killua will be just fine. And he isn’t gonna lose.” Killua smiled as both Alluka and Nanika looked at each other and giggled, sometimes their brother wasn’t as rational as he normally was, and it’s almost always because of their soon to be Brother-In-Law. 

“Ki-llu-a! You wanna know what I’m gonna ask for when I win?” Gon teased, leaning into Killua’s space, causing Killua to lean back a little.

“Go ahead, it’s not like you’re gonna win, so I may as well know what you’re gonna be complaining about not getting for the next week.” Killua smirked as he said that. If he were a betting man, and he was (it was a ‘serious problem’ according to Gon but Killua knew he was in control when he lost 2,000 dollars on blackjack and poker, among other games) he would guess Gon had something he wanted Killua to wear in bed. Gon was brazen, sure, but when it came to bedroom fantasies Killua was the brazen one, not Gon. Mostly because he asked for weird ones. Killua would just request little things like Gon wear a tight shirt, or form fitting compression on his legs, he always loved Gon’s muscle definition, among other little kinks that didn’t involve anything but their bodies. But Gon was a bit… stranger. The first time he asked for something, he wanted Killua to wear cat ears. The second was the cat ears plus paw gloves. The third was the previous two plus paw looking things on his feet. The last time he wanted Killua to wear compression with all the cat stuff. Now, was Killua a bit weirded out? Yeah, but he didn’t mind. He did love the guy, after all and it wasn’t anything too weird like blindfolding him, and tying him in ropes or anything. THAT stuff was weird. And the compression eased his mind a little. Gon said he also had a thing for Killua’s muscles too, so that was good. To Killua, at least. But Gon had a bit of a weird streak with bedroom stuff, so Killua, going with the established theme, was guessing a tail or collar.

Gon leaned forward and whispered in Killua’s left ear quietly after moving Alluka to be next to Nanika on Killua’s right, returning to his place and telling Killua “I have a little request for our next time in the bedroom.” Gon said, wrapping his arm around Killua’s shoulder to bring him closer, taking out his phone and going to his bookmarked websites. Killua was both glad he was right, it was a tail, but horrified when he saw the image. It was a black butt plug cat tail that matched every other bit of cat stuff Gon had Killua wear. Gon made sure nobody could see and quickly closed the tab after showing Killua.

“How the hell did you even find that?” Killua whisper-yelled, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. Majority of people were still just eating and watching the game or talking. “I can’t believe those EXIST let alone you want me to WEAR one.” Killua added on in the same tone.

Gon blushed a bit, “well that’s why I wanted to show you. Gotta get you prepared mentally for it.” Gon responded a little louder than Killua would’ve liked. “Come on, it won’t be that bad. I promise.”

Gon really wanted Killua to use it. He’s always seen Killua as a kinda catlike. He doesn’t have a thing for animals, just specifically Killua wearing some choice animal looking stuff. And only Killua. The first time Gon saw Killua wear cat ears was when they were looking for Halloween costumes when they were 16 and he put them on for fun while they wandered the store, that was also the last Halloween they spent as just best friends, and Gon couldn’t help but think Killua looked incredibly cute in them. He wasn’t too surprised at the kink, he did grow up surrounded by animals his whole life, but was surprised at how badly he wanted to add more after the first time Killua wore the cat ears in bed. He loved how cute Killua looked in them. Combine that with how muscular his fiancé was and Gon couldn’t deny that it was the sexiest anything that ever lived and he wanted to keep him to himself and add more. Maybe even have himself wear dog stuff, though that may be a little far for both himself and Killua. Maybe he would have Killua switch animals.

Killua sighed, “I can’t believe I’m willing to even give you a chance to get me to wear that, but alright. Fine. You’re so lucky I love you.” At Killua agreeing to the arrangements, Gon was excited to start. “But that means you can’t object to anything I say when I win, ok?”

“Fine with me! OH, Leorio we should prepare for a tie.”

Leorio looked at Gon with disbelief, “Gon, you haven’t tied with anyone before.” Leorio brought up, and it was true. Gon always made sure to push himself to win, but he knew better than to assume his best friend would concede. When it came to competitions, they refused to let the other win.

“I wanna make sure. I wouldn’t be surprised if me and Killua both pass out after 10 shots. Plus, I promised Killua we wouldn’t go more than 10. If we both drink 10 and collapse at the same time or seem equally as drunk, we’ll do rock-paper-scissors.”

“Sounds good to me, but we won’t be needing to play roshambo today. You won’t be drinking as much as me, nor will I be very drunk.” Killua boasted. He hadn’t decided what he wanted Gon to do, but keeping himself away from the buttplug was reason enough to not concede.

“Ok ok ok. Enough stalling. Get ready, get set, GO.” Leorio started the competition and poured each of them their shots while Kurapika tallied them up. In the end, both Gon and Killua reached 10 and immediately reached to hug each other. Knuckle and Palm both were impressed with how they both downed their shots and hugged each other and started giggling with complete synchronism. Even leaning back to kiss each other at the same time.

“Well, that was quick.” Nanika said.

“We’ll see the effects in about half an hour, alcohol takes a bit to actually kick in.” Leorio informed. And sure enough, after a half an hour of the birthday boy and his fiancé just giggling, eating food, constantly hugging, and constantly kissing each other on the cheeks, with a couple make outs with each other in between, they were both against their bedroom door: cuddled close and passed out. 

“I thought Killua had a high tolerance.” Kurapika questioned.

“Maybe he was tired. He did have to wake up early today, since he and Gon were preparing the party before and after classes. You know they make the wings and sweets from scratch.” Alluka answered. She, Nanika, Gon, and Killua always loved to cook together during the holidays and for the parties. Alluka and Nanika were the sweets duo while Killua made chocolate and helped Gon with the wings. They always just ordered the pizza. They felt it tasted pretty much the same as delivery when they made it at home, and didn’t like making it to begin with, so they just buy the pizza.

“Maybe, or he just doesn’t actually have a high tolerance.” Palm said before she walked away from the sleeping couple.

“Alright, let’s get these two crazy boys on their bed.” Nanika said. Kurapika and Alluka carried Killua while Nanika and Leorio carried Gon. Both of which groaned in dismay at the loss of their significant other’s presence. Upon landing on the bed, they both immediately found the other and cuddled again.

“Let’s leave these two here, and I’m kinda hungry.” Alluka said. All leaving the room so the two could sleep.

—————

Upon awakening, Killua gave Gon his presents: a new fishing rod and two shelter dogs they went to pick up after showering. Gon and Killua played rock-paper-scissors that night. They tied 3 times in a row until, eventually, Gon won, much to Killua’s displeasure. Killua got a little tipsy that night. “Thank god.” He thought since his lower back wasn’t as sore as he thought he would be the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always seen Gon and Killua as both tops and bottoms. It makes a lot more sense if they decide who tops by Rock Paper Scissors or something. That’s how I’ve always seen it so that’s how it gonna be.


End file.
